Sister i happy to see you !
by Kim92
Summary: Lux un soir comme un autre. Une belle femme fait son apparition, mais bien sur Lucifer ne la reconnait pas toute suite bien trop occupée a la devorée des yeux.


L'air était encore chaud alors que le soleil était couché depuis même pas une heure Le ciel ne laissait filer aucun nuage. La ville de LA en grouillé encore de monde, les voiture sortait plein phras éblouissant les divers passant qui presser se bousculé pour rentrer chez soit commencer un boulot de nuit, et puis il y avait les fêtards. La file d'attente devant le célébre '' Lux'' ce soir-là était important, les gens les plus riches et les plus populaire se presser dans la foule. Habillé du plus chic au plus sexy, tout le gratin était là, maquillé, apprêter prêt pour une soirée inoubliable dans la célèbre boite que tenait le fameux « Morning-Star » De l'extérieur de la boite on entendait déjà la musique battre de tout son fort. Faisant vibrer l'air. Certaine personne impatiente ce dandiner déjà pour ce mettre dans l'ambiance et puis au milieu de tous ses gens se tenait une belle femme qui soupira d'ennuie regardant l'heure sur sa monte a son poignet. Elle se trouvait là, seule, alors que tous autour d'elle était en groupe. La file avança, lentement mais surement alors qu'elle tapait ses doigts contre sa hanche d'impatience.

La jeune femme arriva devant le videur et leva la tête, pour pouvoir le regarder, elle sourit faisant la moue et s'approcha de lui, féline. Elle était belle, séductrice, un visage en cœur, des lèvres pulpeuses de grand yeux bleu de la couleur de la glace maquillé de noir, de long cheveux brun détaché en une cascade couvrant son dos nue dans une robe simple et noir, mettant son teint pâle en valeur un décolleté léger et moulant, qui retombait parfaitement sur sa taille et descendait jusqu'un peu au-dessus des genoux. Classe. Sexy. Finalement elle ne montrait rien, elle ne faisait que suggéré. Elle s'approcha encore, jusqu'à être tout près de lui glissa sa main dans sa poche, presque subjectivement et y déposa un billet de 50Dollars. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant glisse une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux lui donnant un air fatal, qui figea le vigile sur place. Elle s'éloigna gracieusement avant de rentré dans le club d'un pas conquérant roulant des hanches, laissant coï le vigile. Après tout, elle avait une mission.

La musique l'assourdissait, et l'odeur de transpiration, de fumée et d'alcool ambiante l'oppressa rapidement. Elle préférer largement le confort d'un fauteuil en cuir et d'un stoch que … ça. Elle espérait sincèrement que Lucifer montrerait rapidement le bout de son nez. Elle soupira à nouveau et attrapa un verre de champagne qu'on lui offrait avant de remercier l'homme et de s'éloigner préférant observer les lieux. Vivant, animé, grouillant de monde, le bar et les fauteuils était face a la piste de danse. Lucifer ne connaissant pas sa forme actuelle. Il voudrait savoir qui elle est, elle savait son physique attirant et au vu de sa notoriété publique de l'homme il viendrait a elle. Donc le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer était de danser. La musique était électro pas trop son truc. Elle posa sa coupe de champage et repris son air enthousiasme et se dandina sur la piste de danse.

Elle se laissa bercé par les baffles, sa respiration mouvant son corps de manière fluide, sexy hypnotisant. Les lumières se reflétant sur son corps rendait la scène magique, laissant les ombres se dessiner sur le sol, la rendant presque érotique, parfaite. Une sirène parmi les sirènes et une reine parmi les princesses. Elle semblait pouvoir apaiser les peines, apaisé les souffrances et effacé le désespoir. Son charme naturel semblait sortir de son corps, s'étiré comme un filet attirant naturellement autour d'elle. Une blonde vient danser près d'elle et la brune sensuel, joueuse, dans un monde d'excès qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, leva ses cheveux dans une de ses mains, laissant une vue plongeant sur sa gorge et son dos nuit, mettant ses yeux et ses courbes en valeur si ensorceleur dans le jeu d'ombre erratique tel un souffle. Se mouva sensuellement contre l'autre demoiselle, dans un corps à corps endiablé elle se laissa guida par rythme entrainant de la musique. Puis elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et remonta du bout des doigts le dos de la blonde lâchant ses propres cheveux pour venir caresser des bouts de peau visible, du bout des doigts, du bout des ongles, faisant frissonnée la blonde. Soudain elle s'arrêta et attira la jeune fille près d'elle, son visage prés du siens, leurs souffles s'entremêlant. Leurs corps serrés si près l'un de l'autre que la frontière entre les deux devenait inconnu, elle approche ses lèvres et du bout de la langue les lui lécha. Elles étaient maintenant figées au milieu de la piste alors que les danseurs continuer autours d'elle certain de danser, leurs jetant des œillades, le spectacle qu'elles offraient involontairement était envoutant. La brune attrapa les cheveux de la blonde et la baissa à sa hauteur. Le monde sembla s'immobilisé alors que la plus âgée finis enfin par posée ses lèvres sur celle de la plus jeune. Lui offrant un baiser parfait, sexy, chaud, passionnée. La Blonde en eu le souffle coupé alors qu'elle se sentait soudain apaisé. Leurs lèvres se décollait et en étant attentif, on pouvait apercevoir un mince filet de lumière doré retourné dans la brune. Elle finit par sourire et laisser la blonde là, seule au milieu de la piste, groggy.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar et s'assied en soufflant un coup, elle s'éloigner du but. Elle commanda un sotch, sans glace et sentie une main se posé sur son épaule.

\- Bonjour vous.

Elle leva la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, grand brun, classe avec cette accent britannique qu'elle trouver si mignon.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement.

Il était à présent face à elle et avait pris sa main dans la sienne, la regardant droit dans les yeux, tout en levant sa main vers lui, il se pencha assez pour que leurs yeux soit face à face, que le noir de ses yeux scrute son bleu électrisant. Puis il déposa délicatement ses lèvres dessus tout en lui souriant, la jeune femme sourit. Pas de l'attention non ça elle trouvait sa répugnant mais de sa technique de drague. Classe et efficace.

\- Je suis Lucifer Morning Star, propriétaire de cet endroit. Enchantée, a qui-je l'honneur ?

La jeune femme l'observa un moment il faisait honneur a ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ce qui faisait qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi, connaissant Lucifer, pourquoi ne c'était-il toujours pas lasser ? Elle bu une gorgée de son verre, restant encore quelque instant silencieuse. Alors qu'elle le finissait, savourant la brulure du liquide dans sa gorge, elle finit par le pose et la créature se leva, attrapant le poignet du propriétaire des lieux et dans un silence absolu quasi religieux elle le traina à l'étage l'emmenant vers l'ascenseur pour monter à son appartement au-dessus. Elle profitan des marches d'escalier qui menait à l'étage du club pour le convaincre de la suivre, elle n'avait pour ça qu'a rouler des hanches cambrant son dos alors qu'elle monter et il ne posa pas question. Ses yeux se remplissant de luxure et d'envie face a ce corps parfait, toute en courbe généreuse.

Berk. Cette pensée la dégouté.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent en haut elle bouscula un homme grand et noir, costaud la petite trentaine à la barbiche bien taillée. Elle le reconnu, les yeux de la jeune femme deviennent dur comme la braise alors que celui-ci s'excusé poliment de l'avoir heurté, semblant totalement qui elle été, il lui sourit même, alors qu'il avait ce visage si grave et il se dirigea à grand pas vers Lucifer, les muscle de son corps tendu. Elle tenait toujours par le poignet le brun. Et elle le lâcha d'un geste brusque. Dépité. Elle soupira d'agacement Amanadiel allait tout gâcher.

\- Lucifer !

\- Quoi ? dit-il dans un soupire. Tu vois bien que tu me dérange en charmante compagnie ?

Le nouveau venu tourna la tête vers la brunette qui avait appeler l'ascenseur et qui leurs faisaient maintenant dos. La fille qu'il avait bousculée oui. Il resta un instant songeur. Il aurait dû mais rien dans cette fille ne l'attirer, quelque chose clochait chez elle, un je ne sais quoi. Il se détourna de sa contemplation et de ses pensées secondaire face a ce qu'il devait demander à son frère.

\- Ecoute Luci …

\- Je n'ai pas le temps là. Le coupe-t-il.

Lucifer se dirigea à son tour l'ascenseur ou attendait la jeune femme adossait négligemment de manière sexy se tenait là. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle écoutait avec attention la conversation entre les deux hommes. Lucifer lui sourit alors qu'il la regarder avec gourmandise. Mais l'ange ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau il le suivit. Le démon soupira d'exaspération.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué pour toi de comprendre les mots '' pas maintenant '' ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant entrer la brunette suivis de Lucifer et Amanadiel.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher hein ?

\- Non

La jeune femme dans l'angle observer le dos de ses deux frères se disputer, ignorant totalement son existence. Et elle sourit contente d'elle-même, d'un certain point de vu elle pourrait faire une pierre deux coups de cette manière. Il y eu un ''cling'' qui rompit l'atmosphère lourd dans l'habitacle, annonçant enfin leurs arrivées à l'étage. Les deux frères, se mirent à s'envoyer des piques, sortant de l'ascenseur vers le bar, se bousculant comme des gamins. Amanadiel, s'assied reprochant a Luci son manque d'attention envers lui et le brun, dépité avait retiré sa veste de costume, la posa simplement sur son grand comptoir, il s'assied a son tour soupirant longuement.

Ils avaient vraiment oublié son existence, automatiquement elle se mit derrière le bar et sortie trois verres. Sans dire mots elle versa trois stoch, sans glace aux garçons et un pour elle. Les deux s'étaient soudain tue, la regardant alors qu'elle trinquait son verre sur les leurs qu'ils avaient pris étonné, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seule. Elle les regarda un part un dans les yeux. Plongeant son regard d'un bleu époustouflant dans le leurs comme si elle effleurait leur être profond. Et par-dessus tout, ils sentaient la connexion qu'ils avaient avec elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous putain ? ( who the hell are you ? )

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Lucifer et elle bu lentement une gorgée de l'alcool qu'elle savoura, ce gout boisé, chaud, qu'elle appréciait dans cette gorge sensible. Elle sortit ses grandes ailes au plume grise. La pièce fut recouverte de son ombre pendant un instant, un léger vent souffla, soulevant sa robe noir légère et ses longs cheveux ondulés, elle les toisa de haut malgré sa petite taille et son regard devint menaçant. Se fut Amanadiel qui la reconnut en premiers.

\- Gabrielle.

\- Gagné !

La jeune femme sourit rangeant ses ailes. Lucifer face a elle avala d'une traite son verre et se leva faisant le tour du bar et attrapant la bouteille, buvant a même le goulot. Il devait absolument oubliée qu'il avait voulu la mettre dans son lit. C'était répugnant, c'était sa sœur. Et elle allait lui reprocher un jour ou l'autre. Le brun finit par lâcher sa bouteille et s'essuya le coin des lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant recherchant à reprendre contenance. Au bout d'un instant il se redressa, faisant face de toute sa hauteur à la brunette en face de lui – qui pouvait être vraiment terrifiante – Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Gabrielle ! Petite sœur ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite surprise ?

Etrangement Amanadiel ne voyait qu'une explication logique, Gabrielle était la messagère, elle était envoyée par dieu pour que Lucifer retourne en enfer, faire ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Et il savait que Lucifer savait. Etonnamment, celui-ci resta étrangement calme. Malgré ses muscles crispés et l'atmosphère qui devenait électrique, celui-ci ne monta pas le ton et il n'avait pas cette petite commissure au coin de ses lèvres qui indiqué qu'il serrait les dents. Non, Lucifer était calme.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Le padre t'envoie pour que je retourne en enfer blablabla … Ce refrain Amanadiel me l'as servie tous les jours, dit Lucifer exaspérer.

\- Pour ça que je suis là, répond-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Lucifer se servit un nouveau verre et soupira de dépit, perdant de son sourire.

\- Moi qui espérait que je te manquais, lui dit Lucifer ironiquement.

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent et sa voix devint glaçante

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Luci.

\- Gabrielle, ça ne sert à rien de prendre ce ton, commence Amanadiel.

\- Je n'ai rien à entendre de toi

Le grand baraqué, fronça à son tour les sourcils ayant pris la mouche, il croisa les bras s'accoudant au bar alors que la femme regarder obstinément Lucifer qui la regarder. La tension était palpable, l'air électrique oppressante vibré autour d'eux. Quiconque serait rentré en cette instant l'aurait sentie et aurait aussi tôt fait demi-tour. Mais c'est trois là était de la même famille. C'était dangereux.

\- Ah et pourquoi ? lui demande l'homme basané.

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant presque de haut, avec cet air si innocent, se regard tranchant, cette voix glaciale, poignante. Elle était parfois si méchante.

\- Ou sont tes ailes Amanadiel ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par Lucifer tendant une main vers lui et l'autre vers leurs sœur, en colère. Le propriétaire des lieux avait marre de la casse chez lui. Leurs pères les manipulé encore, leurs mettant la tête dans leurs erreurs encore et encore . Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait voulu s'émanciper auprès du tout puissant ? A cause de sa mère ? Alors il poussait ses enfants dans la déchéance. Sans jamais rien expliqué. Leurs père qui c'était toujours isolé, qui avait toujours tout fait tout seul. Il allait vraiment être seul finalement. Il eu un rictus malgré le fait qu'il haussa le ton.

\- On se calme !

Lucifer se tourna vers la brune son verre a la main et s'approcha d'elle prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Amanadiel, à mère, et en '' prière'' a père. Je. Ne. Retournerais. Pas. Las. Bas. Tu ferais mieux de rentrée tout de suite, tout ça, dit-il en désignant son corps du doigt d'un mouvement circulaire, c'était inutile. Rentre.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et récupéra sa veste de costume agacé, posé sur le comptoir la remettant rapidement sur ses épaules et adressa un regard noir au deux. Il poussa un soupire et finalement sourit sachant ce que sa sœur allait répondre.

\- Je ne partirais pas les mains vide Luci ! lui dit-elle agacé

Gabrielle était têtue, après tout, elle était un ange, comme eux finalement. C'était le fameux égo des anges. Uriel était comme ça aussi. Lucifer se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur amusé, et alors qu'il l'attendait il se tourna vers elle, lui faisant un salut de la main. On lui faisait les mêmes revendications depuis le temps il avait pris l'habitude. Malgré tout elle restait sa sœur, et il avait bien remarqué qu'elle appréciait les humains. Il savait qu'il s'écoulerait un certain temps avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Autant lui en faire profiter.

\- Dans ce cas « My home is your home ».

Il monta dans l'appareil qui s'ouvrait devant lui, et eut à peine le temps de voir Gabrielle tapé du pied sur le sol de frustration avant que les porte ne se ferme le ramenant vers la fête.


End file.
